When Peter Met Wendy
by alexx.mariee3
Summary: What if Neverland bordered Wonderland? What if war ensued? And what if everyone was just a little more mature?


Peter looked out upon the clear blue water of Neverland's last city standing. The pirates were merciless in destroying the homelands of many creatures, particularly the Lost Boys. He had sworn revenge on their entire company countless times. He did so again as he rolled onto his back in the grass.

The mermaids had said once the ship was destroyed, Hook would be rendered powerless. Either they were wrong or a backup ship had slipped under the radar. These thoughts had plagued the boy's mind since he watched the grass of his homeland burn to the ground. The memory haunted him, driving him mad with rage. He wanted only one thing. He wanted the pirates to suffer as greatly as he had that day.

"Are you lost in thought again?"

The pleasant voice lifted his spirits. He smiled up at the girl above him, wondering if she knew how wonderfully she affected his dark mood. If he believed in any deity, he would surely thank them for her. She was one of the few to escape the wildfire. At the tender age of 16, she was considered to have reached maturity, but Peter wouldn't hear of her venturing off alone.

Alice reminded him too much of Wendy to let her walk away. She seemed to not understand where she was. At night, she awoke with terrible nightmares, screaming about a place called "Wonderland." Peter had told her many times that this was Neverland, but she never seemed to understand. Wonderland bordered Neverland. Peter assumed that she must've crossed the border without noticing.

The beautiful blond grabbed his attention immediately. She laid down next to him in the grass and looked up at the puffy clouds with him, pointing out interesting ones. She pointed out a rabbit with a pocket watch. She seemed to think he was late for something. He chuckled at that one. She certainly was a bit odd.

As he looked over at her in her pretty dress and realized, that's what he liked about her. What had she called Wonderland again? Whimsical… She was wonderfully whimsical. She had also proven herself to be quite helpful by suggesting they ask the mermaids for advice. Mermaids are quite wise, despite their gorgeous appearances.

Peter sighed and sat up, feeling the grass beneath the palm of his hand. It reminded him once again of the terrible fate of his home. His jaw stiffened and he gripped the blades between his fingers. What right had Hook had to take everything from him? The two had reached an agreement, if Pan took Wendy home, no more fighting would happen.

"Yellowbellied scoundrel…" muttered Pan.

"Peter!" Alice scolded, "You can't let him affect you so much. My mother always used to say grudges are for little boys, not men."

Peter's brows furrowed together, "Do you know me at all? This war has forced me to be a man. I- I never asked for this!"

He rose and walked away, leaving Alice to look after him. There was nothing he could say to her to make her understand, this was who he was now. He was troubled and felt prematurely pushed toward maturity. He couldn't just decide to grow up overnight; these things took time! That's what nobody understood.

He turned around, unsure of what to say to Alice. He almost ran to her and begged her to fix everything. He wanted to confess everything to her. She had a calming way of making him understand the faults in his plans and improving them. He wasn't sure what he would do if he turned around. Things could go south very fast if she did not approve. No, she would never approve.

A small voice in his ear asked, "Are you going to go through with this?"

Peter jerked his head backward, looking for the source of the voice. He visibly relaxed, noting the small circular light. It was only Tinkerbell. That didn't help him to answer her question. He didn't know if he could actually accomplish his goal, but the memory of his ruined home fueled the fire in his heart. Hook had to pay.

"Yes," Peter replied, "I'm going to kill Captain Hook and end this once and for all."

"Smee, where are you, you worthless-!" howled Captain Hook from the steering wheel of his ship. His black eyes had a dangerous glint to them that chilled Peter to the bone. He was crouched on deck, barely concealed from view by a thick, wooden railing. The rain was merciless, plastering his soaked clothing and hair to his skin.

He told himself it was the cold that made him shiver, but something about his mission had made him uneasy. He took a deep breath and reminded himself why he had to take Captain Hook's life. He may have been a vile, cruel man, but it didn't make murder any easier. He was still human, after all. He was pondering this when a sword whirled by him and planted itself in the wall in front of Peter.

"What in the world?!" screamed Peter, jarring the sword from its wooden confines and whirling to confront whoever threatened him. That was when he saw Smee. The usually cowardly Smee had grown mad with power since the war had started. The once insecure man's eyes were now wild, which scared Peter. A logical man was much easier to reason with than an insane one.

A snarl worked its way across the pirate's muddy face as he yelled for his captain. 'Two against one?' thought Pan nervously, but then he remembered it was nothing he hadn't done before. Pan went to work on Smee, landing a blow to his shoulder with the heel of his foot. Smee caught his foot and twisted, effectively knocking him off balance. He had grown into a strong fighter, but Peter was still better. This was going to be a fight to the death, one way or another.

"Tinkerbell, what are you trying to tell me?" asked Alice politely.

The fairy was exhausted from trying to get Alice's attention. 'Peter is in trouble,' she wanted to scream, but she couldn't. Fairies couldn't talk like Alice could, which posed a problem for both parties. Tinkerbell had stomped her feet and tried to convey her message until she was blue in the face. Nothing had helped.

Then, she had an idea. She started flying in loops and lines, hoping Alice would catch on. She could spell out her message. _Peter tried to kill Captain Hook. He's in trouble. Go save him!_By the end, she was lightheaded and looked to Alice, but she was gone. Her work done, Tinkerbell fell to the ground, all of her energy spent.

Smee had tried his best, but he was no match for Peter Pan. He lay, unconscious, on the other side of the ship, rain still pouring over his lifeless body. Now Peter was facing off against the captain. Overall, Peter was still in good condition, suffering only minor scrapes and scratches from his scrap with Smee. Peter smiled as his parrying blows forced Hook closer and closer to the end of the plank.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," came a voice from behind him.

Peter flew into the air so that he could turn around while still continuing his sword fight with Hook. What he saw almost made him forget where he was. Smee had his arms wrapped around Alice, one around her waist and one holding his sword against her throat.

"Let her go, you cowards!" screamed Pan, "Your war is not with her! Your war is with me!"

His words fell on deaf ears and after a few minutes of coercion, Peter begrudgingly laid down his sword at Hook's feet. He had allowed himself to be taken prisoner to ensure Alice's release. Peter began to doubt his truce with Hook as he smirked down at him. Peter was lead away, his hands bound, powerless. He could only hope that Hook would keep his word.

'Alice, why did you have to come?' he wondered.


End file.
